1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a display apparatus and a method for controlling cursor movement. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to a display apparatus and a method for controlling cursor movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a user operates an input device such as a mouse in order to select one of a plurality of objects that are displayed on a screen of a display apparatus such as a computer. In accordance with such an operation command of the input device, the display apparatus moves a cursor in a direction of the object that is requested by the user from among the plurality of objects. If the cursor moves into a predetermined range of the object that is requested by the user, the display apparatus executes the corresponding object in accordance with a user's operation command, which follows.
In selecting at least one of the plurality of objects using the cursor, as described above, in response to a small number of objects being displayed on the screen, or the objects are arranged at wide intervals on the screen, the user can easily move the cursor to the object that the user intends to select.
However, in response to a large number of objects being displayed on the screen, or the objects are arranged at narrow intervals on the screen, it may be not easy for the user to move the cursor to the object that the user intends to select. Further, in the case where the user moves the cursor to the object that the user intends to select, the user may not correctly select the object that the user intends to select, but may erroneously select an adjacent object due to narrow intervals between the objects.